Behind the Screen
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Prize for niceguyasexual on tumblr! Blake and Weiss have never seen each other face to face. But when they start talking over Xbox live, they begin to notice a change in their feelings toward one another. Can you have a crush on someone you've never even seen? Blake and Weiss are going to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! yeah it's still me... I hit 500 on tumblr and did another giveaway. This one's for niceguyasexual! They asked for monochrome, so here it is :) I've never written it before, so I'm trying my hand at it. I hope y'all like this!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, kitty cat?" Yang's cheerful voice chimed through Blake's headset. She and Yang had known each other since they began high school. Now eighteen and preparing to head to college, they were still friends. Their favorite activity was to play video games together, namely, Xbox live.<p>

"Yes?" the brunette asked as Yang's character died, leaving the other girl to simply watch Blake's actions.

"Aw, fuck." the blonde complained as she watched. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could invite someone to play with us? Her name is Weiss, she's super cool."

Blake raised an eyebrow as she heard these words, taking a moment to consider them.

"Is she any good?" she asked at last.

"Oh yeah! She's great! Got quite a mouth on her when she loses, though. She only lives a couple hours from here, too."

"That's… Nice, I suppose." Blake replied, her fingers flying over the controller as she worked to stay alive (figuratively).

"So? Can she join? I think you'll like her!" Yang sang through the headset.

Blake sighed as her character died. She could just picture Yang right now, wearing her brown shorts and orange tank top, her blonde hair wild and streaming down her back like always as she sat cross-legged on her bed, head tilted to one side as she played. It was a scene Blake had watched every night last summer, when she had slept over at the Rose-XIao Long residence every day until school was back in session. It was a good thing Taiyang was fond of her.

"Sure." she replied, mostly saying it because Yang was her best friend. If she were honest with herself, she preferred a small, tight-knit group of friends. Inviting new people into her social circle was something she wasn't fond of. But Yang wouldn't do anything to intentionally make her uncomfortable.

"Awesome!" Yang's joyous tone was enough to prompt a small smile from Blake.

"Yeah…" she agreed, shaking her head at the other girl's enthusiasm.

Weiss… What a weird name. Blake would give her a chance, if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go! More monochrome for you! I hope y'all like this, and I definitely hope this is living up to your expectations, niceguyasexual :)_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Weiss?" the words were spoken through Weiss' headset, a loud and excited voice that belonged to none other than Yang Xiao Long.<p>

"Yes?" the heiress asked, subconsciously sitting up straighter in her desk chair as she moved her fingers primly over the controller.

For all her proper upbringing, Weiss' parents weren't around much to enforce their rules. With no one but her sister- Winter- for company and the kids from her private school, Weiss was very sheltered.

Games were a way to get away from that. She could be anyone she wanted- but, fortunately, with Yang she was just herself.

"I know you don't have many friends," the blonde began bluntly, causing Weiss to wince. "But I have this one friend- she's my best friend, actually- and I think you two would get along great!"

"I... " Weiss said, trailing off. This was all very sudden. She didn't like change very much.

"Oh, come on, Ice Queen! I'm not asking you to give me your mortal soul! It's just that… I realized both of you like the same games and it just seems like your personalities would go well together!"

"Well…" the heiress was on the fence. Yang knew that.

"You're also both lesbian." she added.

At that, Weiss scoffed.

"Whether or not someone is lesbian means nothing to me, Yang Xiao Long. If you paid more attention to the game and spent less time trying to play matchmaker, you wouldn't have died just now." the girl reprimanded her.

A genuine laugh sounded in her ears as Yang's character died for the first time that night.

"All right, all right. You guys don't have to get together or anything. I was just dropping the idea on you. Her name is Blake and her gamertag is blackcat0998."

Even as Weiss rolled her ice blue eyes, she considered the idea. She could always use a new friend… It couldn't hurt to give it a try. Even if she had a weird gamertag.

"So?" Yang said once the heiress had defeated the level.

"I'll give her a try."


End file.
